un sueño del futuro
by tantan team fortres 2
Summary: po tiene un sueño donde predise el futuro y ve morir a sus amigos el hara todo lo posible para evitar que ese sueño se haga realidad
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en el valle de la paz el sol brillava como siempre,ni una nube se soma en el horisonte y mientras en el palacio de jade el gong dava comienzo a un nuevo dia

''buenos dias maestro''dijeron los 5 furiosos al salir de sus abitaciones

''buenos dis alumnos''dijo el maestro shifu a sus alumnos pero despues noto que le faltaba el gerrero dragon shifu se diriguio asu abitacion tomo una bocanada de aire''DESPIERTA PANDA!''grito shifu pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su abitacion

''donde esta po?''pregunto tigresa

''no lo se,pero diriganse a desallunar despues buscaremos a po''digo shifu a lo cual sus alumnos asintieron pero tigresa estaba precupada por po desde lo susedido en gogmen ella abia empesado a sentir un sentimiento asia el panda algo ella no entendia pero que los demas si se le llama...amor

al llegar a la cosina se dieron quenta que po estaba ahi cosinando sus clasicos fideos de ingrediente secreto el los miro le dirigio una sonrisa y dijo

''la comida lla esta lista sintense ahora se la servire''a lo cual los 5 abedecieron y se sentaron en la mesa y un poco despues po la dio un plata con fideos a cad uno

''tu no comeras po?''pregunto tigresa al ver que su amigo no se sentaba y no tenia un plato con comida

''no yo no tengo ambre''dijo po a que hiso que los demas se agoran con la comida por la impresion

''esta seguro po normalmente tu eres el que mas come''dijo mantis riendose entre dientes que se gano un latigaso de vivora y una mirada de muerte de tigresa

''si estoy seguro,los espero en el salon de entenamiento''dijo po mientras salia de la cosina para dirigirse al salon de entrenamiento y los 5 furiosos abrieron los ojos como platos al oir esto lla le paresia raro no comia y queria entrenar,les parecio que algo pasaba despues de comer se diriguieron al salon de entrenamiento

al llegar quedaron impresionados con lo que beian po entrenaba con los gerreros de madera(donde entrena tigresa)bloqueava y esquivava los ataques de los gerreros de madera perfectamente dio un salto y empeso a colgarse de los anillos(donde entrena mono)unas flecha se dirigian a el las cual esquivo mintras segui balacendose con los anillo,se impulos asia adelante a los aros de fuego(donde entrena vivora)esquivo el fuego que salia de los pequeños ajujeros con mucha facilidad,dio un salto asia la tortuga de jade(donde entrena grulla)con un equilibrio presiso se puso en una pata dio un salto asia tras mientras se diriguian unas flechas asia el lsa cuales atrapo con las manos y alguna las esquivo,cuando toco el piso solto las flecha dejandolas en el piso mira asia delante y vio a los 5 furiosos y a shifu que abia llegado mientras practicaba,todos los ojos abiertos como platos a mas no poder

''que esperan vamos a entrenar''dijo po a lo cual racionaron un poco despues y le pregunto al maestro shifu lo siguiente''maestro shifu pudiera yo pelear contra los 5 al mismo tiempo''shifu quedo impresionado ante la pregunta pero luego sonrio y asintio con la cabesa los demas tambien aceptaron

''bien...comiensen!''dijo shifu el primero en moverse fue tigresa que se dirigio asia po con una patada voladora la cual esquivo y luego la agarro de la misma pierna y la diriogio de vuelta asia los 5 pero raciono ante de chocarse contra ellos el sonrio y despus todos juntos se abalansaron asia el y asi comenso una gran batalla

grulla y mono intentaban conectar un golpe asia la cara de po mintra vivora,mantis y tigresa intentaban conectar una patada asia el estomago con dificultad lograva esquivar y bloquear los ataques pero igual sigio luchando cuando mono iba a darle un golpe a lacar po agaro su puño tiro de el asia la isquierda cuando grulla iba a darle un golpe lo cual ocasiono que le pegara a mono y despus le dio una patada que lo alego unos pocos metros mientras que el bloqueo otro latigaso de vivora con mono despuslo solto y agaro a vivora y con ella le dio un latigaso a mantis y despues la enrollos con tigresa y ledio un golpe que los iso retroceder un poco mono lla se encontraba fuera de combate por los golpes que resibio a grulla le dolia un poco el estomago por la patada que le dio pero todavia podia pelear al igual que los otros 3,grulla fue asie el una ves mas que le dio una patada en la cara que le iso retroceder un poco y despues vivora se enrollo en su braso que iso que se diera golpes el solo y mantis mientras le pegaba unos pocos golpes que no dolian mucho al ser muy rapido le dava en todas pates,despues se apartaron y tigresa le dio una patada en el estomago y un gancho a la mandivula que ocasiono que se apollara en una rodilla,los 4 dijeron''suficiente''en tono de burla,el sonrio y dijo''no aun no''y se levanto de repente que garro a vivora la enrollo en grulla lesdio unas cuantas vueltas y despues lo lanso asia mantes que no pudo racionar a tiempo que poreso que daron fuera de combate los 3 ahora solo quedavan tigresa y po abos sonreian y rapidamente se movieron asi el otro intentando conectar algun golpe,po lansaba una cantidad de patada y golpes que tigresa lograba bloquar con dificultad,despues sigio tigresa pero era el mismo resultado apenas podia conectar un golpe depus ambos se separaron

''nada mal gerrero dragon''dijo tigresa mientras sonreira y respiraba agitadamente

''tu tampoco lo ases mal maestra tigresa''dijo po en la misma situacion que tigresa

tigresa rapidamente se movio asia el y intento darle un puñetaso en la cara la cual el bloqueo y despues ella le dio una patada en las sotillas que lo iso retroseder despues le dio una serie de golpes y patadas los demas furiosos y shifu veian con asombra la pelea de ellos despues cuando tigresa y va a darle el ultimo golpe el atrapo su puño lo movio asia riva y le dio una patada en el estomago despus el le dio otra patada en las piernas que ocasiono que se resbalara y el dio un ultimo puñetaso en el estamogo lo cual ella callo al suelo lla cansada y el dijo

''gane''y despus se arodillo lla cansado por la tremenda pelea los furiosos todos se diriguieron asia el y le dieron una reberencia en ceñal de respeto

''increible panda usted solo logro vencer a los 5 furiosos estoy impresionado''dijo shifu al aser un reberencia

''tuve un gran maestro''dijo po al aser el tambien una reverencia''y ahora si me nesisetan ire a meditar un poco en arbol del melocoton sagrado antes d tener que aser la cena''dijo po y se retiro del salon de entrenamiento

''increible a mejorado vastante''dijo grulla impresionado por su amigo

''si nos vencio a todos juntos''dijo vivora

''el esta a otro nivel''dijo mono

''pero sige siendo el mismo po de siempre''dijo mantis

''ahora veo que el maestro oowai no se equivoco en su desicion del gerrero dragon''dijo tigresa

''si''dijeron los demas al mismo tiempo

**mientras con po**

po estaba meditando en el arbol de melocoton

eataba recordando aquel sueño que abia estado atormentnadolo ase lla alugunos dias

''no dejare que eso suseda si tengo que dar la vida por mis amigos asi sera''dijo po y luego abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que lla estaba oscuresiendo fua asia la cosina a preparar la cena para los demas

despues de un par de minutos la comida lla estaba lista y se dirigio asi el salonde entrenamiento para abisarles a los demas

**con los 5 furiosos**

los 5 furiosos se encontraban entrenando como siempre

''amigos lla esta la cena'' dijo po los furiosos salieron pero se dio cuenta que faltaba uno miro al salon y tigresa aun se encontraba entrenando el fue asia ella

''tigresa la cena lla esta lista''le repitio po pero no recivio respuesrta ella salto asia atrás al parecer ella no lo ollo en ningun momento y no abia notado si presensia,al saltar para atrás lo vio pero ella callo en sima de el a po le dolio un poco

''po que ases aqui''dijo ella un poco sonrojada al caer en sima de po se dio cuenta de que el era suave y esponjoso por lo que no le dolio la caida pero a po si

''venia a decisrte que la cena lla esta lista''dijo po mientras le sonreia

''gracias po''dijo ella mientras se le vantaba y lo ayudo a levantarse tambien y se dirigieron a la cosina

cuando llegaron po les sirvio la comida todos comieron mientras reian y sblaban de la pelea de hoy donde el los vencio,despues de comer todos se dirigieron a sus abitaciones para dormir

todos dormian psificamente exepto por cierto panda

**sueño de po**

po se encontraba en una especie de cueva un poco oscura pero se podia ver claramente dentro de la cueva el se adentraba mas en la cueva por curiosidad lo que vio despues lo dejo aterrado sus amigos se encontraban tirados en el suelo muy maleridos no repiraban estaban muertos po se dio cuenta que faltaba tigresa empeso a buscarla por toda la cueva al final de la cueva,iva aser asesinada el corrio con todas su fuerza para alcansarla pero no se movia lo siguiente que vio se sintio que el corazon se le partia en 2 un sujeto con una capucha abia atrevasado a tigresa con una espada la capucha le tapaba la cara lo unico que se podia ver era como un lobo el se arrodillo en el piso llorando junto al cuerpo de tigresa el lobo se estaba riendo po lo miro con ira itento abalansarse sobre el pero el lobo lo esquivo

''has fallado gerrero dragon''y se echo a reir mientras desaperesia

po se sentia inutil no pudo proteger a sus amigos no pudo proteger a tigresa el amor de su vida,el la abia amado desde la primera ves que lavio cuando se presentaron para anunciar al gerrero dragon

el se desperto sobresaltado sudando estaba agitado por el sueño que abia tenido

''_otraves ese sueño''_penso po''_are todo lo posible para evitar que ese sueño se aga realidad_''po se levanto y fue a entrenar nesesitaba aserse mas fuerte para evitar que el sueño se cumpla siguio entrenando un par de horas despues fue a aser el dasalluno por que sabia que pronto sonaria el gong asi que decidio ase el desalluno para sus amigos


	2. una nueva mision

**Hola vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo de 'un sueño del futuro' este es mi primer fic si le gusta comente reseñe o lo que sea jeje si ai falta de ortografia perdon solo soy un chico de 12 años,no soy tan niño jeje**

capitulo 2:una nueva mision

el gong sono los 5 furiosos salieron de sus abitaciones para saludar a su maestro el cual les devolvio el saludo y vio que faltaba po de nuevo fue asia la abitacion y vio como el dia anterior que no estaba fueron a la cosina para ver si estaba ahi...y si estaba ahi asiendo el dasalluno,el los saludo con una sonrisa como siempre ellos se sentaron en la mesa a esperar el desalluno,unos 5 minutos despues po le sirvio a todos sus 'fideos de ingrediente secreto' desallunaron riendo asian chistes y reian por algunos comentarios incoerentes de po,incluso tigresa que solto una que otra risita

-alumnos despues de desallunar diriganse al salon de los hereos necesito comunicarles algo importante-dijo shifu mientras se retiraba de la cosina

-¿de que cren que se trate el anuncio importante?-pregunto mono intrigado

-talves que tendremos una nueva mision-dijo po emocionado esperando que sea eso

-si espero que sea eso,esta todo muy aburrido ultimamente-dijo tigresa sin emocion

-es verdad ningun vandido a intentado atacar el valle y se esta volviendo muy aburrido-dijo mantis con tono aburrido

-bueno vamos a averiguarlo-dijo po y con eso salio corriendo de la cosina des pusde comer,despues lo siguieron los 5 corriendo tambien por que estaban impacientes por saber la noticia

po llego rapidamente y le pregunto cual era el anuncio

-espera que llegen los demas-digo shifu

po se sento en el suelo a esperar a los demas que llegaron 2 minutos despues

-ahora si shifu cual es el anuncio-pregunto poo emocionado

-tendran una nueva mision-dijo shifu todos se pusieron un poco felises por la noticia

-y a donde vamos?-pregunto po

-a la ciudad de gongmen(n / a:si esta mal no cuenta como falta de ortografia lla que nose como se escribe)-dijo shifu con eso todos se desanimaron sus ultimos asuntos en gongmen no fueron muy buenos que digamos

-pero,por que a gongmen-pregunto po lla que le agradava la idea de volver a gongmen

-por que el emperador se nos pido protegerlo,por que a resibido siertas amenasas ultimamente-dijo shifu sin mostrar emocion como de costumbre

-bien,una mision sigue siendo una mision-dijo po recobreando el animo al igual que sus amigos

-cuando partimos-preguno tigresa

-dentro de unas horas asi que ballan a empacar-dijo shifu

-si maestro—si maestro-digeron al mismo tiempo y se marcharon a sus abitaciones

despues de unos minutos los maestros fueron a esperar a su maestro en la puerta del palacio

-listos alumnos?-pregunto shifu

-si,estamos listos-respondio po por todos

-entonses vallan-dijo shifu

y con eso salieron de el palacio y el valle ellos iban rapidamente por una selva de bambu

-mas adelante nos detendremos a acanpar-dijo tigresa

1 hora mas tarde los 5 furiosos y el gerrero dragon hisieron el capamento

po estaba asiendo la cena para los demas,mono y mantis contaban chistes y se rieron de ellos mismos grulla y vivora ablaban de queien sabe que,y tigresa...esperen donde esta tigresa

-oigan alguien a visto a tigresa?-pregunto po

-no,no la hemos visto-dijeron los demas al mismo tiempo

-bueno ire a buscarla,ustedes mientras coman-dijo po mientras se iba adentrando en el bosque

despues de varios minutos po encontro varios bambus cortados eso le dio la señal de que tigresa andaba serca camino unos 2 mitos mas luego econtro a tigresa estaba trenando,tenia sus garras desenfundadas estaba cortando las baras de bambu el se aserco sigilosamente asia ella(para ser grande era sigiloso)le toco el hombro y ella por acto reflego ataco entonses le corto degandole 3 marcas en el braso que despues le empeso a sangrar

-AAAAAAAAAA DUELE!-grito po agarandose el braso

**con los demas furiosos**

-escucharon eso-dijo grulla al escuchar el grito de po

-seguro fue po que le abra dicho algo a tigresa gandose un golpe de ella-dijo vivora

-si seguro fue eso-dijo grulla al seguir comiendo

**con tigresa y po**

-po! que ases aquí?-dijo tigresa asustada por aver herido a po

-venia a avisarte que la comida lla esta lista-decia po lla no tan adolorido pero sangrando un poco

-esta bien pero te sientes bien-dijo sonando preocupada

-si lla no me duele-dijo po cuando armo un pequeño vendaje con pedasos de bambu y algunas hogas

-perdon no queria aserte daño-dijo tigresa sonando culpable y bajando la cabesa

-no te precupes fue un accidente-dijo po sonriendole para que no se sienta culpable

-gracias po-dijo tigresa lebantando la cabesa y sonriendo

-de nada,ahora ballamos a comer que tengo hambre-dijo po

-bueno ballamos que yo tambien tengo ambre-dijo tigresa

al llegar los demas le preguntaron a po que le abia pasado en el braso

-tube un pequeño acidente,me corte con unas cuantos arboles de bambu que tigresa abia cortado eso explica el por que me alla vendado el braso-dijo po,por primera ves una mentira sulla fue creible

-deves tener mas cuidado po-dijo vivora al entrar en su tienda de acampar

-si po ten mas cuidado-dijeron los demas al mismo tiempo

-esta bien-dijo po suspirando por el reproche

a tigresa le parioso raro que mintiera espero a los demas entraran el las pequeñas tiendas para preguntarle a po

-po-dijo tigresa po volteo a ver a tigresa

-si que quieres?-dijo po

-¿por que les mentiste a los demas?-pregunto tigresa

-por que prefiero que piensen que soy tonto a que te culpen a ti-dijo po con una sonrisa

-gracias...po-dijo tigresa un poco sonrojada por la accion de po

-de nada-dijo al mostrar una sonrisa de orega a orega

-buenas noches po-dijo tigresa al darle un beso en la meguilla a po a lo cual se sonrojo

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po asiendo los mismo que tigresa a lo cual tambien se sonrojo

ambos entraron a sus tiendas y pensaron que paso luego fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro durmieron placidtareseamente pensando en el otro

al dia siguiente po se levanto antes que todos,como asia ultimamente fue a preparar el desalluno,todos se levantaron rapidamente todos desallunaron y seguieron el camino asia gogmen

-si seguimos asi llegaremos en 2 dias-dijo tigresa aun corriendo,los demas la seguian de tras lla que ella era la mas rapida

-entonses apresuremonos-dijo po tomando un poco de velocidad

rapidamente lla estaban serca de gogmen los que serian 2 dias ahora lla legarian al dia siguiente la noche transcurio normal todos dormian placidamente exepto po que se abia despertado por su sueño que aun lo pertubaba,se desperto en medio de la noche se avia puesto a meditar un poco,el sintio un escalofrio en la espalda empeso a mirar en todas las directsiones,despues econtro un hombre con una capucha se aterro al ver tal persona era la misma persona quien mataba a sus amigos en su sueño se abalanso sobre el pero solo lo esquibo

-que quieres?!-dijo po furioso por ver al sugeto

-veo que lla tuviste tu sueño pero no por eso vine,vengo a decirte que si te unes a mi tus amigos no sufriran-dijo el hombre relagado pero serio

-nunca me unire a ti voy a protegerlos a toda costa!-dijo po igual de furioso

-bien ahora ellos moriran jajajaja!-dijo el hombre,po se enfuresio e intento golpearlo de nuevo pero el hombre desaparecio

-no lo permitire-dijo po entonses apreto los puños con furia se puso a entrenar para evitar que le pase algo a sus amigos

po se puso a aser el desalluno para sus amigos que pronto se levantron a po le somprendio que no se levantarn antes por los gritos despues de desallunar y reir por los chistes de po,mono y mantis,despues de muchas horas corriendo llegaron a un lugar hermoso y deslumbreante

-que es este lugar?-pregunto mantis incredulo

-es gogmen-dijeron los demas al mismo tiempo

**bueno asi termina mi segundo capitulo ahora 3**

**1_perdon por las faltas de ortografia**

**2_gracias a los que comenten**

**3_si les gusta mi fic no se compara a los que yo leo todos en español'kun fu school'por fanatico z'un cambio en mi'por darkoden ****'misiones de sangre'por ****shanya and ty-rex'matar, morir o ¿amar?' por black rose – IMZ 'la vida del gerrero' por kid Qeiors 'nuestra historia' por petalo-VJ ellos para mi fueron una gran inspiracion**


	3. capitulo 3

**Primero que nada fanatico z si se creo que seas un gran escritor al igual que darkoden etc, otra cosa darkeffect voy a cumplir tu deseo llaveras, como dije en el capitulo anterior gracias a todos los que comenten y ahora sin mas demoras mi historia**

capitulo 3:llegada a gogmen y un encruentro inesperado

-hu...al fin...llegamos...desde esa montaña presia mas serca-dijo po jadeando por el cansansio, sus amigos estaban igual exepto tigresa que no parecia ni siquiera cansada

-como...es...que no...estas...cansada tigresa?-pregunto grulla recobrando un poco el aire igual que sus amigos

-por que yo estoy muy bien entrenada-dijo tigresa de forma fria(osea de forma normal)mirando asia adelante

-bueno lla que lla llegamos ire a buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos que tal si ustedes mientras van a pasear por ahi-dijo po con una sonrisa con todos se fueron en diferentes direcsiones mantis con mono, vivora con grulla y tigresa

-tigresa por que no vas con los demas?-pregunto po mientras cargaba las maletas

-prefiero que no,ven dejame alludarte a llevar las maletas-dijo tigresa sin el mas minimo interes

-gracias tigresa-dijo po con una sonrisa a lo cual tigresa le devolvio de la misma forma

despues de unos cuantos minutos buscando un hotel por fin encontraron uno que no estuviera completamente lleno

-hola quisiera reservar 2 abitacion una para 4 y otra para 2-dijo po a la señora

-si señor sigame por aquí por favor-dijo la señora guiandolos a 2 abitaciones una alado de la otra-esta es para 4 y esta para 2 dijo la señora mientras le entregaba las llaves

-gracias señora-dijo po-bien sera megor poner las maletas adentro cuando vengan los demas desempacaremos-diciendo esto ambos procedieron a degar las maletas adentro

**mientras con mono y mantis**

**-**oye mono quieres aser una nueva reputacion aqui-dijo mantis mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo macabra

-a que te refieres?-dijo mono confundido por lo que dijo su amigo

-a que si quieres aser les bromas a estos ilusos-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-adelante-dijo mono con un poco de emocion

-bien empecemos con ese tipo-dijo mantis señalando aun cerdo

abian puesto una peuqueña moneda alrededo de una soga que no se veia por que estaba escondida entre el piso, el hombre agaro la moneda lo que el hiso que fuera agarrado por la cuera,que lo puso de cabesa y le dieran un pastelaso en su cara(de donde sacaron el pastel nose y eso que yo lo escribo) ellos se pusieron a reir a carcajadas continuaron asiendo les bromas a los demas abitantes aveses usaban las mismas bromas como dejar una cascara de banana en el piso o quitarles los cinturones a las personas algunas mas improbisadas dejando caer sobre las personas un monton de basura siguieron asi por un par de horas y luego se diriguieron asia donde se avian dispersado para ver si se encontraban con los demas

**con grulla y vivora**

-oye vivora que quieres ase mientras paseamos-dijo grulla sonando alegre

-nose,tal ves...no olvidalo-dijo vivora un poco desanimada

-adelante dime-dijo grulla asercandose asie ella

-que tal ves podiamos y a buscar una flores pero a ti no te gustaria eso-dijo vivora mirando asi otro lado

-no,vamos solo dejame levar algo para pintar,mmmm ahi ay un lugar de pintura,esperame aqui-dijo grulla mientras se diriguia asia la tienda para comprar las cosas que nesesitaba para pintar el volvio unos 5 minutos despues,mientras vivora lo esperaba

-al fin-dijo vivora lla que estaba arta de tanto esperar

-perdon-dijo grulla rascandose la nuca-es que le pregunte al vendedor si abia un lugar donde cresieran flores por aquí y me dijo que se encontraba un poco a las afueras de gogmen asi que subete a mi espalada para llegar mas rapido-dijo grulla inclinandose un poco para que vivora subiera

-esta bi...bien-dijo vivora sonrojada por el echo de tener que subirse en grulla ella se enrollo en el

-aferate fuerte por que ire rapido para legar atiempo-con eso vivora se apreto un poco mas a grulla el despego rapidamente la vista desde el cielo era hermosa cosa que no paso desapercivido por vivora

-mira grulla lo hermoso que se ve gogmen desde el cielo-dijo vivora emocionada por la vista

-no tanto como tu-dijo grulla que iso que vivora se sonrojara lo cual iso que a grulla se le escapara una pequeña risa el se apresuro aun mas a legar a el lugar que tardo una 1 hora en llegar...pero valio la pena el lugar era hermoso abia rosas,guirasoles y muchas flore del loto yhabia un gran arbol que se podia notar que de el cresian manzanas ambos quedaron maravillados con lo hermoso que era el lugar

-wow-dijeron juntos vivora y grulla,vivora se puso a recoger unas cuantas flores ,grulla preparo las cosas para poder aser una obre de arte

-am...vivora te importaria...posar para mi-dijo grulla apenado y sonrojado

-s si...claro-dijo vivora de la misma forma que grulla

vivora se puso vajo el arbol hentre todoas la flores grulla se le quedo mirando lla que se veia hermosa hentre todas las rosas se sonrojo un poco al verla pero despues se puso a pintar le llevo al rededor de hora y media pintarla pero por fin termino

-listo vivora quieres ver-dijo grulla orgulloso de su pintura

-claro-dijo vivora asercandose depues grulla se la mostro-es hermosa grulla-dijo vivora

-jeje gracias-dijo grulla sonrojado y sonriendo

-de nada,bueno creo que lla deverimos volver con los otros-dijo vivora

-si tienes rason-dijo grulla guardando sus cosas,cuando termino vivora se subio a el de nuevo y volaron rapidamente asia gogmen tardaron otra hora en regresar pero avia valido la pena,lla que se abian divertido vastante,estaban caminando por la calle asia donde se abian separado para recontrarse con los demas y si alli lla estaban esperando los demas reunidos

-hola amigos al parecer se divirtieron-dijo mantis riendo entre dientes

-por que lo dises-dijo grulla

-por que vivora esta enrollada a ti-dijo mantis lla riendose a carcajadas

vivora y grulla se dieron cuenta entonses vivora se desenrollo rapidamente de grulla ambos estaban muy sonrojados

-bueno que tal si vamos ahora a avisarle al emperador que lla llegamos-propuso po a lo que los demas asintieron y se diriguieron asia el palacio mientras cada uno contaba lo que abian echo todo el dia mono y mantis contaban como le abian echo bromas a los aldeanosw grulla y vivora contaban a donde abian ido y lo hermoso que era y grulla les mostro a los demas su pintura de vivora ello se pusieron a bromear depues de los relatos riendose de los chistes de po,mantis,mono y grulla todos se reian si dije todos incluyendo a tigresa,a todos le parecio raro pero no le dieron importancia lla que ella tambien podia reir despues llegaron al palacio del emperador de gogmen

-les doi mas sinseros agredecimientos por venir 5 furiosos y gerrero dragon-dijo el emperador asiendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

-el placer es nuestro emperador-dijo po inclinandose al igual que sus amigos

-quieren hospedarse en el palacio?-pregunto el emperador

-no señor lla hemos econtrado un hotel donde hospedarnos-dijo po sonriendo

-bien les contare de las amenazas a mi persona,pero adentro-dijo el emperador diriguiendose al interior del castillo

los 5 furiosos y el gerrero dragon lo siguieron asia el interior del castillo,se diriguieron asia una pequeña abitacion que parecia donde se asian planes de ataque

-aqui esta bien-dijo el emperador deniendos

-¿por que nos trago hasta aquí?-pregunto tigresa usando su tono frio de siempre

-par que nadie escuche nuestra corvesasion-dijo el emperador serando la puerta

-bien,sabe quien lo a estado amenazando-dijo po sin rodeos

-si la verda es que es un asesino llamado leng lose por que a dejado cartas en la entrada del palacio clavada con un cuchillo y al parecer tiene un gran ego por que no pudo evitar poner su firma-dijo el empedador mostrandole una carta a los maestros y que abajo de todo estaba el nombre de leng

-lla veo entonses que quiere que agamos emperador-pregunto tigresa

-quiero que me protegan de leng-dijo el emperador diguiendose con una esprecion seria

-esta bien-dijeron mientras abrian la puerta y se diriguian asia fuera del palacio para poder viguilar

-grulla tu vuela y viguila del cielo,en cuanto a los demas viguilaremos desde tierra asegurrense de que si ven algo anormal avisen a los demas bien,separence!-dijo tigresa mientras se iva por el norte,vivora por el noroeste,mono por el oeste,mantis por el este,grulla por el noreste y po por el sur despues de un par de horas todos se reunieron de nuevo en el palacio lla que estaba oscuresiendo decidieron ir a su hotel po le pidio las llaves cuando estaba a punto por abrir la puerta de su abitacion,cuando escucho que laguien lo llamaba

-quien me llamo?-pregunto po mientras giraba la mirada

-PO!-grito una persona por la vos era una mujer el mira asia atrás y no podia creer a quien estaba viendo

-SONG?!-grito po sorprendido de ver a su gran amiga en gogmen

-po!-y ella rapidamente fue corriendo asia el y lo abrazo a lo cual po devolvio el abrazo

-que estas asiendo aquí song?-pregunto po confudido y a la ves feliz

-el emperador nos contrato para aser un baile para el-dijo song sonando alegre

-que bien-dijo po

-y tu que estas asiendo por aca?-pregunto song

-el emperador nos contrato para protegerlo de un asesino llamado leng-dijo po explicando su razon

-a bueno te veo mañana ya que yo tambien me hospedo en este hotel y estoy un poco cansada-dijo song bostesando po ante esto soloto una pequeña risa entre dientes

-esta bien te veo mañana-dijo po abriendo la puerta de su abitacion

-po-lo llamo song

-si?-pregunto po al darse la vuelta

-que tengas dulces sueños-dijo song mientras lo besava en la meguilla a lo cual tigresa gruño en vos vaja despues ella se alego rapidamente por estaba sonrojado por la accion de song pero luego sonrio y entro en su abitacion para domir

''no voy a permitir que esa ladrona me rrobe a po''penso tigresa mientras entraba en su abitacion para dormir

**y asi termina este capitulo perdon por aber tardado tanto es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas y se los dire para que me crean y poder pormir sin culpa primero:tube que ir al hospital por que yo desde bebe hasta ahora me siempre me dolia el pecho que es un problema del corazon según mi madre y bueno fui y me dieron que tomara al gun remedio que no me acuerdo jeje segundo: he tenido que estudiar para una pruebas de naturales y matematicas esas lla las di en naturales me saque un buen 8 lo que me puso un poco feliz a si no me quitaban mis juegos pero tengo otra prube este martes de ingles que es re facil para mi y tercero:en mi escuela me lastime el pie pero no como deveria las timarse un niño con un raspon algo asi no me raspe con un tornillo que hiso que se me saliera una parte de la piel y de la carne tambien que quedo re feo pero yo me estaba riendo de mi propia herida que estaba sangrando con mi amigo yo me rio si me lastimo je y esas fueron las razones por que no he podido terminar este capitulo antes y por que no lo he publicado**

**bueno me despido su amigo y servidor ALEX**


End file.
